gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sparkling Diamonds/Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend
'S''parkling Diamonds/Diamonds are a girl's best friend', ''en español Diamantes brillantes/Los diamantes son el mejor amigo de una chica',es un mash-up que sera presentado en el episodio Girls (and Boys) on Film. Esta canción será interpretada por las chicas de New Directions, con solos de Marley y Unique. Este mash-up se compone de la'' cancion '''Sparkling diamonds de Nicole Kidman y Diamonds are the girl's best friend de Carol Channing. Contexto de la canción Aún se desconoce el contexto de la canción Letra de Sparkling diamonds The French are glad to die for love A kiss on the hand may be quite continental But diamonds are a girl's best friend A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental On your humble flat or help you feed your meow pussycat Men grow cold as girls grow old And we all lose our charms in the end But square-cut or pear-shaped These rocks don't lose their shape Diamonds are a girl's best friend Tiffany Cartier Cause we are living in a material world And I am a material girl Come and get me boys Black Star, Rosh Cold Talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer But diamonds are a girl's best friend There may come a time when a Hard-boiled employer thinks you're awful nice But get that ice or else no dice He's your guy when stocks are high But beware when they start to descend Diamonds are a girls best Diamonds are a girls best Diamonds are a girls best friend Let's make love Yes, oh, oh Tiger Ruff, Ruff, olay Everything's going so well 'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses Diamonds are a girl's best (Diamonds are a girls best) (Diamonds are a girls best) Friend Letra de Diamonds are a girl's best friend The French are glad to die for love, They delight in fighting duels, But I prefer a man who lives and gives Expensive jewels. A kiss on the hand may be quite continental But diamonds are a girl's best friend A kiss may be grand... but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat Or help you at the automat Men grow cold as girls grow old And we all lose our charms in the end But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape Diamonds are a girl's best friend ... Tiffany's! ... Cartier! Black star Frost Gorham Talk to me Harry Winston tell me all about it! There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer But diamonds are a girl's best friend There may come a time when a hard boiled employer thinks you're awful nice But get that ice or else no dice He's your guy when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend It's then that those louses go back to their spouses Diamonds are a girl's best friend I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonic But diamonds are a girl's best friend And I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic are better bets If little pets get big baguettes, Time rolls on and youth is gone and you can't straighten up when you bend But stiff back or stiff knees you stand straight at... Tiffany's... Diamonds... diamonds... I don't mean rhinestones... but diamonds... are a girls best... best friend Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Duetos de Unique